


Tidal Wave

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom Sirius Black, Dom Viktor Krum, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley is a sweet girl and she cares for Harry, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Kinks, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Blaise Zabini, Sub Draco, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecy:</p><p>Harrison James Potter Lupin-Black. Once called Harry James Potter, baby twin by 2 hours of Hemlock James Potter, will come into his inheritance once he meets his mate. Once he find his mate he will undergo his transformation. His inheritance is of a Thunderbird Veela Siren. He will have the power to create weather patterns with his emotions if they are out of controlled or not contained, only his mate can calm him and make him feel fully loved. He will have the allure of a very beautiful male and be sought out for by everyone. He will have the beauty of a female Veela and be a submissive. His mate will know who he is but he will have no such knowledge, therefore his mate will court him. Anyone who interferes with the dominates courting will be harmed for the dominate doesn't like his submissive to be hurt in anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter smiled excitedly when he woke up. Today was the day that Hogwarts started. Harry jumped out of bed and ran to Remus and Sirius' room to quickly squeak in surprise at his parent's making out. 

"Harry is right here, please no kissing!" Harry yelled in mock horror. Remus laughed and so did Sirius at Harry's squeak. Sirius got off of Remus and scooped Harry up into his arms and gave him kisses on his cheek. 

"We're gonna miss you cub." Harry snuggled into Sirius' arms and giggled. He kissed Sirius on the cheek then hopped over to Remus and kissed him on the cheek as well. He then quickly went over to his stuff to make sure everything was in order. Remus chuckled at how enthusiastic Harry was being. 

"Harry, you know that everything is in order, you made sure of that four times last night." Harry blushed and looked at his shoes.

"I know, I'm just worried. I don't want Hemlock to think I'm forgetful and stupid." Harry mumbled. Remus sighed and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"He would never think that. He loves you too much." Harry smiled and nodded. They shrunk the trunks and cages and used the flow to get to Diagon Ally. Harry jumped up and down in joy when he spotted his friend Draco. Harry ran to Draco and jumped into his arms in delight. Draco laughed and Harry sat with Draco, eating ice cream that Lucius brought them. Lucius smiled and sat with Sirius and Remus.

"When is Hemlock getting here?" Harry asked. Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, making Harry whine in protest and ruffle his hair differently.

"Soon pup, soon. Now eat your ice cream with Draco." Remus smiled, he noticed Draco blush and stuff his mouth with ice cream. Remus chuckled and sat with Sirius who stared at Draco as well. Lucius chuckled and snapped his fingers in front of them to advert their gaze. They both blushed at being caught, 

"Sorry, Lucy. You know it's hard when you last mate is in front of you yet so young." Sirius huffed and glanced at Lucius who nodded with a smile. He remembered, his mate happened to be 2 times is freshman and died when he hit 16. Lucius smiled and patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"Yes, I do. Know i believe you have to go get Hemlock. I'll keep an eye on Harry and Draco." Remus and Sirius nodded and went to Gringotts to achieve Hemlock. Harry barely noticed that they were gone, he was too busy playing with Draco. He only noticed when they returned; he was picked up into an hug by strong arms. Harry giggled and spun around to face Hemlock 

"Big brother!!!" Harry yelled excitedly. Hemlock laughed and pulled Harry tight against him. Harry snuggled into Hemlock's embrace and sighed in content. Hemlock smiled down at Harry and then looked up at Draco who was blushing. Hemlock raised an eyebrow then smirked as he turned to at his baby twins fathers who were also looking at Draco. 

"Take a picture Draky, it might last longer." Harry's tired voice rang out quietly. Draco blushed turned a darker red, but smiled down at Harry who snuggled into his brother and closed his eyes. Sirius, Lucius and Remus smiled at the sight of the youngest boy drifting off to sleep. 

"You know Hemlock. He only goes to sleep right way in your arms." Sirius said smiling. Hemlock looked at Sirius and chuckled. He looked much more mature for his age and pulled Harry tightly to his chest. 

"Yeah I know. He always says that I protect him from the icky monsters that try to get him." Hemlock looked at his baby twin with adoration. Draco was petting Harry's hair and chuckled softly when Harry grabbed his hand that wasn't petting him and started to nibble lightly on his thumb. Hemlock smiled down at Harry and kissed his forehead. The older men looked at the two oldest boys and sighed, they new that the youngest would be protected this year. 

**** Skip to on the Train**** 

Hemlock sighed in annoyance when he finally sat down in a compartment with Draco and Harry. Harry snuggled up to Hemlock's sighed and snuggled up close to him, he didn't go to sleep but he had on a dreamy face. Hemlock smiled and looked up at Draco who had a far way look on his face. 

"You know that my baby twin's fathers like you too, right?" Draco jumped when he heard Hemlock's voice ring out in the quiet compartment. Draco blushed and hid his face in his hands. 

"Was it that noticeable?" Hemlock nodded and Draco groaned in defeat. He hit his head on the back of the seat until he felt soft small hands on his head. He opened his eyes to see Harry on his lap smiling up at him. Draco smiled and rubbed his thumb over Harry's cheek. 

"No hitting head. You scared Harry." Harry pouted up at Draco who smiled and nuzzled Harry with his nose as an apology. Just then the door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair came into view.

"Is it okay if i sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full." Hemlock nodded and The girl sat next to Hemlock and looked over at Harry. She looked puzzled then made a face that showed that she noticed how cute Harry looked. She came over to sit next to Draco and looked at the small boy in his lap. 

"Oh my, you're so cute. What's your name sweetie?" Harry looked up at Draco who nodded and Harry looked over to the girl and smiled brightly. 

"Harry's name is Harry. What is your's?" The girl looked taken back the the third speech but composed herself.

"My names Hermione. You're very cute dear." Harry blushed and hid his face in Draco's chest mumbling that he was cute but adorable. Hermione laughed and kissed Harry on the forehead. Harry looked over at Hermione and raised his arms out to her in a 'pwease pick me up'. Hermione picked him up and sat him on her lap. Harry giggled and played with Hermione's hair. Hermione looked over at Hemlock who looked shocked but quickly composed himself as well. 

"My names Hemlock and that's Draco." Hermione nodded and hugged Harry closer to her chest where he promptly fell asleep. Hermione looked closely at Hemlock and then at Harry. 

"You two look alike. Are you cousins or twins?" Hemlock blinked and stared at her. 

" He's my baby twin. I'm surprised you realized that. Everyone thinks I'm an only child and that just ruffles my feathers." Hemlock glared out the window, but he soon calmed down to look over at Hermione who only smiled at him. She was rubbing Harry's back when the door was slammed open and Harry jumped awake and looked at the intruder. A boy with red hair looked around the compartment quickly. Draco noticed him and seemed to breathe fire.

"Weasley. What are you doing?" The Weasley boy glared at Draco and puffed out his chest. 

"I'm looking for Hemlock Potter. I'm supposed to be friends with him." Hemlock blinked and shock his head. He sighed and rubbed his temple. He glared out the window. Harry looked over at Hemlock then at Draco who were both upset, so he turned to the intruder. 

"Please leave, you're making everyone upset." Harry felt very small when the red haired boy glared at him spoke very rudely to him. 

"And who the hell are you. No don't answer that, you're just a wanna be friend of his probably, I'm his real friend. Dumbledore promised." Harry seemed taken back from the words and looked down at his hands and fidgeted. Hermione, who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal, glared at the red head and spoken the most dominate and calm voice ever. 

"Leave. As you can see, you presence is not wanted and I would mind if you would, quietly may I add, shut the door and exit." The red head blinked and looked shocked that a girl could be that frightening. He puffed his chest out again and glared at her, trying to seem above her; she wasn't impressed. 

"And what would you know. You're just a girl." He sneered the word girl as if it was a distasteful taste in his mouth. Hermione glared and promptly shut the door in his face and magically locked it. She took a calming breath and turned to Harry who was holding back tears, he was trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Hermione pulled him onto her lap and rocked him back and forth, shushing him and whispering words of love and kindness. Hemlock was able to compose himself and quickly went over to Harry and pulled him into his strong arms and petted his hair. 

"Hey, my little warrior, can you look at me with your beautiful eyes?" Hemlock quietly asked. Harry looked up at Hemlock, big crocodile tears in his eyes and bottom lip wobbly. Hemlock shushed Harry and kissed him on the forehead. Harry broke into heart wrenching sobs and clung onto Hemlock's shirt. Hemlock had tears in his eyes as well. Only once had he cried full out, and that was when Harry was left behind. 

Draco felt his eyes water and looked over at Hermione who was crying silently as well. She looked over at Draco and nodded in quiet agreement. Draco looked over at Harry and went over to the twins, he combed his fingers through Harry's hair and whispered words of encouragement. Hermione looked on in admiration. She whipped the tears from her eyes and magically made her robes appear on her body, she did for the others as well without them noticing.

She let the boys calm Harry down. After what seemed like hours, but merely minutes, Harry's sobs turned to quiet hiccups to deep breathing, showing that he had fallen into a slight slumber. Hermione smiled and coughed, making the two boys blush and look over at her. She smiled and sighed as her body let go of the adrenaline. 

" We're almost at Hogwarts. I'll tell you when to wake Harry, but let him sleep. He'll need it for when we get there. " Hermione smiled and looked at the two boys' astonished looks. She cocked her head in confusion and Hemlock cleared his throat to answer without his voice breaking. 

"Well it's kinda, you're being very dominate." He looked away blushing. Hermione smiled and giggled a bit, she then turned to them. 

"I'm dominate by my blood. All the females in my blood line are dominate, and switches while the men are either submissive or switches. I just like making sure the ones I love are okay." She smiled and looked at Harry who slowly began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around in the 'I just woke up' yawn. 

" Hemmy? When are we gonna be at Hoggy-warts?" He asked in confusion. Hermione giggled and kissed Harry on the forehead. 

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon little one. Know, I want you to stay either by Me, Draco or Hemlock. Okay?" Harry nodded and smiled up at Hermione, he kissed her on the cheek and giggled cutely. 

"I will, don't worry. Harry follows rules the best Harry can." He smiled and Hermione laughed and so did the other boys. Harry bounced on his feet, looking out the window, just in time to see a large castle coming into view. Harry broke out into a wide smile and looked gobsmacked as he looked over at Hermione.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my little Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared wide eyed and mouth open at the castle. He had ridden over in a boat with Hemlock and Draco while Hermione rode over with two other females. They met up on land after they landed and walked to the castle with everyone else. They had been waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead them inside the Great Hall when the same red head from the train walked up to them.

"I'm willing to forgive you if you become friends with me." Hemlock sighed and glared at the boy. Draco tightened his grip on both Harry and Hemlock and glared at the Weasley boy.

"For the last time; I.Do.Not.WANT.TO.BE.FRIENDS. Know get that through your thick skull and leave me and my friends alone." Hemlock then went to the front to be with Draco, Harry and Hermione. He sighed happily when McGonagall came out and they were ushered into the Great Hall. They were all pulled to the front to wait. Hemlock groaned when he heard the Headmaster start to speak. He blocked it out until he heard people's names being called up.

Abbot, Hannah--Hufflepuff 

Bones, Susan--Hufflepuff 

Boot, Terry--Ravenclaw 

Bulstrode, Millicent--Slytherin 

Crabbe, Vincent--Slytherin 

Davis, Tracey--Slytherin 

Finnegan, Seamus--Gryffendor 

Goyle, Gregory--Slytherin 

Granger, Hermione--Ravenclaw 

Greengrass, Daphne--Slytherin 

Longbottom,Neville--Hufflepuff 

Malfoy, Draconis--Slytherin 

Nott, Theodore--Slytherin 

Parkinson, Pansy--Slytherin 

Padma, Patil--Ravenclaw 

Potter, Hemlock....

The hall went dead silent when they heard their savories name being called. Harry pushed Hemlock forward and he went to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Harry held his breath and waited. Next the thing everyone knew, the Hall was filled with the yell of "GRYFFENDOR!!" Harry smiled as he watched his big brother walk to his seat. Everyone was clapping enthusiastically for him. 

Potter, Harry......

Harry froze and glanced to both Hermione who was at Ravenclaw, Hemlock who was at Gryffendor and Draco who had been sorted into Slytherin. They all saw the worry and the uneasiness written in his eyes. Harry took a deep breath and walked forward to the seat. Harry felt himself jump when he heard the hat talk, blushing at some of the snickers. _Ahh very interesting. Very interesting. Another Potter, although you go by Black yes? Hmmm, were to put you, were to put you. Yes, I know _"RAVENCLAW!!" It went silent after that. No one made a noise. Harry silently got up for them stool and sat next to Hermione. Harry looked back at Hemlock who smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.__

Thomas,Dean--Gryffendor 

Weasley,Ronald--Gryffendor 

Zabini,Blaise--Slytherin

Harry ate and talked with Hermione about what the year was gonna be like. He ignored everyone around him who kept on asking him questions about his twin and if they were actually related or if it was a joke. Harry only talked to Hermione and the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry would blush when she commented on how cute and how smart he was. 

By the time it was time to head back, Harry was about to blow up at the Ravenclaw first and second years. The third and up Ravenclaws respected his privacy and how he handled everything so calmly. By the time he was in his dorm and on his bed, he only meet his one room mate Terry Boot before sleep over came him. Terry chuckled and tucked Harry in before he too fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there are more first years, I just didn't want to name them all, and I was not favoring Slytherin.


End file.
